Tropical Mutiny
by travel02
Summary: This is my intrepretation of what Jack Sparrow really did for those 3 days on the island.


It was a bitter cold morning as Sparrow was forced upon the plank. The thick fog swirled ever so quietly as it drifted across the Black Pearl. Just the name was enough to make you shutter, not considering the crew and it's captain. Moonlight shone brightly, glistening on the water as it peered in and out through the clouds that morning.  
  
Fear was not an option for Sparrow, I mean nothing already seemed to scare him. He was brave, but that mostly had to do with his attitude. He approached the plank cockily, with his hands tied behind his back. As he walked onto the plank he could feel the spring of the board underneath him.  
  
"So this is the worst you got?'  
  
He laughed to himself. About now all of the crew was about to just kill him on the spot. He had already caused enough trouble in their lives, or what they had left of them. All of the crew cheered and yelled as Sparrow started to walk the plank slowly. One pirate nudged his spear foreword piercing the flesh of Sparrow. His now tethered clothing showed of stains of blood.  
  
"Thanks, that's just what I needed to wake me up."  
  
The crew started to charge. An angry mob pushed onto the plank, and shortly before their job was finished a call came from behind them.  
  
"Stop!!!"  
  
Barbossa's voice spread quickly stopping everyone in their tracks. Pushing the crew aside he approached the plank. Everyone else stood stationary as they watched.  
  
"Your time has come Sparrow, it's your time to walk the plank..There is no turning back now for you mate' have put this upon yourself."  
  
"Are ye sure?" he remarked smartly. Aren't ye forgetting something though?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
"I'd like me gun back."  
  
Barbossa ordered for Sparrows gun and handed it to him. It was traditional in a mutiny that they received a gun with one shot. Sparrow knew well what to use that shot for. Barbossa handed the gun to Sparrow, and Sparrow quietly put it in his pocket.  
  
...The cheering began to crescendo again even more loudly than the last time. The Captain pulled out his sword in a swift and smooth motion. He held it at an angle of attention. If Sparrow didn't jump, he would surely make him. Sparrow turned around facing the water, hands still tied behind his back and prepared. He turned his head around staring at the Captain...  
  
"This is the day that you'll all remember as the day Jack Sparrow almost died."  
  
In one swift motion he leaped off the plank disappearing into the thick fog. All that could be heard was a splash of the water beneath them. Many became silent and just started to leave. For what they didn't know that Sparrow was struggling in the water trying to untie his rope handcuffs."  
  
"D## It!," he cursed loudly.  
  
Waves swirled around him, collapsing water on top of him. His long dreadlocks were weighing him down. After minutes of struggling he finally became untangled. Sparrow frantically treaded water bobbing up and down as every wave passed.  
  
"Stupid Fog!," he yelled loudly.  
  
He opened his eyes, they burned of sharp pain from the salt water. Through his watery eyes he saw something. At first sight it seemed to be like a mirage from the blurriness, then his eyes started to clear up, and it appeared to be an island. Wait no, it was an island.  
  
Tired from exhaustion he fainted upon reaching land. There he stood on the island watching his ship, the Black Pearl, disappear eerily into the fog...  
  
He lay lifeless on the beach that morning. Waves carried his limp body further up the beach. He had no reason to live. His crew had turned against him and now everything was lost. He lost his ship to Barbossa, he lost his role as captain to Barbossa, and he lost his crew to Brabossa. Oh.how he wanted to use that shot in his pistol to kill Barbossa.  
  
The sun painfully beat upon his back. He finally awoke from his dream, to realize that is was not a dream. He had really lost everything. As he opened his eyes, in front of him was this lush tropical foliage. It would have been a nice place for a vacation resort, but this was a mutiny. All Sparrow could do now was sit down and think about what he was going to do. 


End file.
